The girl who lived
by Pomme025
Summary: This morning, Dumbledore came to me and said "Your name is not Ana May, you're Amalthea Lyra Black". So when I was a little person, some noseless guy tried to kill me an made me an orphan. And I have a father. That kind of news blew my mind and also change my life cause now I'm the girl who lived.
1. Chapter 1

Hogward, really ?

You wouldn't believe me if I told you I was a witch. After all these year, if I still second gu ess my identity that would be kinda sad. Nevertheless every summer when I came back to the gorgeous institute in Vancouver, I dream. The institute farthest adjective would by gorgeous, it was plain and boring but mostly wasn't an institute but an orphanage. I spent most of my time there under the big willow tree, trying to be invisible so that any possible trouble wouldn't came, reading some book or some other so that summer would end quickly. That's why I couldn't help but frown when the janitor shouts my name all over the quiet garden.

"Ana May! Ana May! Where is that little sneaky girl now already… Couldn't work in a museum or something, no I had to be employed in this hell of a place, I hate those kids damn it!" He was mumbling through his teeth once again. I didn't do anything bad this summer barely living in this building I couldn't be in trouble, not again. I got up from my resting place folding my book to mark my page then jog to where the janitor was.

"I'm here, what's going on?" I said a bit worried. The janitor barely acknowledges me just gave me a little head sign meaning I was supposed to follow him while continuing to mumble of all the other thing he could have done with his life. Suddenly I knew where we were headed, to the headmistress office. I only went there once when I was six and doing accidental magic in front of a little boy and the punishment, I get for that was enough to make me panic all the way up there. I was conscious of every step we take of every part of the slightly rip wallpaper and of all the children we met along the way. I try to guess why I could be asked up the tower of the headmistress, but nothing came, I had no clues. The janitor knocked on the tick wooded French door, tree times than waited. I could see he didn't like to be there as much as me, that explain all the mutters he said all the way up.

"Enter" the response was cold and short, delivered by the voice that hunted me for a lot of years. I was on the verge of running away before anything wrong could happen back to Stanley Park then cross the tree to go back safely in the wizarding world. And the janitor wasn't so brave either, kind of hesitating before open the French door.

When we enter, I had a great wave of relief because in this awful office was seated the greatest wizard of this time, Albus Dumbledore. He was British and most of the student from Calgary School wouldn't know him besides of the content of the chocolate frog card, but I was a bookworm so of course the recognition was immediate. He seems to notice me relax because he smiles warmly. The headmistress didn't seem to mind everything that was happening in her office because she was currently on the phone not paying attention to the strange man that was Dumbledore. The janitor takes that opportunity to go away as fast as he could.

"Hello Ana" he told quietly not to bother the woman with her phone call. "You seem to be aware of who I am, but I always think a little politeness goes a long way, I am Albus Dumbledore" he said as he rises and presented me his hand. I couldn't help but notice his handshake was firm but not too much witch goes with the mannerly man.

"Hi Headmaster, my name is Ana May, nice to meet you" his eyes were bright with malice as I call him headmaster.

"Pleasure for me too" his voice was amused "If you don't mind, I would prefer we have the conversation I came for in a more private place. Mistress Martin seems to think you would agree for it to take place in your bedroom but if you're uncomfortable I'm sure we can manage to find a more suited place."

"I'm more comfortable in my room than here if you would follow me" I respond, glad that we weren't staying in this creepy place. Dumbledore follows me to me little room than sit on the only chair of the place. "Do you want something to drink?" I asked that stupidly because I didn't have anything other than water in my bedroom. Thankfully, he denied my offer with a courteous sign of his head.

"No, thank you, Ana. I'm sure you're asking yourself why I would come here to talk to you, but I would advise you to sit before hearing what I have to tell because it's an upsetting matter I'm afraid." I sat on my bed a little bit stressed out. I knew of course about You-Know-Who's return in Britain and I hoped it wouldn't be a terrifying conversation. "Good, I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner well I'm going to start at the beginning. Your name is not Ana May and you're not born in Canada. You real name is Amalthea Lyra Black and you're born on the first of May 1981 in Godric's Hollow, in Britain."

I was trying to process the things he just said, why the hell was I in Canada then and more important was I related to Sirius Black?

"Is it Black, like Sirius Black?"

"Yes Ana, Sirius Black is your father. I don't know how you ended up in Canada and who bring you here. I've been looking for you for two year, but it was incredibly difficult to find you for obvious reason. The ministry thought that you die forteen years ago when Hary Potter house was attacked but two years ago he happen to hear the murder of your mother and his parents when he was attacked by dementors. He told me the details of that night and I concluded that you didn't die either. You are the girl who live just as much as Harry is the boy who lived. Voldemort granted you with the killing curse and you didn't die. Your father isn't a mass murderer it was a complecated story but you have a father who doesn't know you are alive and probably a friend in Harry Potter."

Again, he paused probably to help me to grasp all the things he said. I was crying, and I only noticed when the tears fall on the ground of my room. "I have a father." I whisper, embarrassed to hear my voice trembling. I was so moved to learn I still had family that I barely process the rest. Dumbledore gives me a tissue coming from the blue suit he was wearing and gave me tie to calm down.

"Yes, I can only imagine how affected you are now. I wish I had the time to let you digest that fact and maybe meet him right away if you liked but we still have to discuss about some other important matters."

"You can continue Professor Dumbledore, I'm listening." I said with a steadier voice that make him smile.

"Alright. The first thing you need to know is that you are in great danger because of how you survived forteen year ago. It means that as soon as you came back in Britain, or if you came back, no one must know who you are except trusted people. The second thing is that in our country there is at war as I'm sure you're aware. Third thing is that I would like for you to come to Hogward despite all the trouble there is. I've been in your school and saw your grades and I think it would be an honour for us to have a skilled student like you in our school. I don't pretend I'm not asking you to put yourself into a lot of danger, but I would like you to think about it."

I though about it, but no matter the danger I'll never said no to this offer, not only because the great reputation Hogward has but also because I want to meet my father.

"I would be honoured to come study at Hogward, Professor."

"Than would you care if I changed you to a higher year, Ana? I know you are only forteen, but I would prefer for you and Harry to be in the same year and I think you are capable enough to be in fifth year. People would probably recognise you if you used Amalthea or Lyra as a name because of the Black tradition to name their kind with stars so I would ask you to use Ana May as a name until the war stopped."

"No problem, but I can't guarantee that I would be able to pass my exams." I said quite happy to be able to pass an entire year. Dumbledore was still smiling warmly at me.

"I can see the desire to learn you have and it's quite rare, Ana. I'll give you time to pack when I would tell the Headmistress about the fact that you're leaving. Is that ok if we visit Harry Potter today and for you to stay at his aunt and uncle house until we are for you to move at your father illegal house? There is a protection your mother and Lily Potter gave the both of you by sacrificing themselves for Harry and you. That is the reason why you would be safer there until everything is settled."

"Of course, it's okay! As long as I'm not here!" I almost scream, enthusiast.

"One last dreadful thing than before I let you pack. Do you have a scar from as long as you can remember, and does it hurt?" He seems so serious than I know it was the first thing he wanted to know about me, that it was capital.

"Yes, a little star on my neck just bellow my ear, and yes it hurt." I lifted up my brown hair to show him my scar and he seemed relieved.

"Good, thank you for your kindness Ana, I'm letting you pack"


	2. Chapter two

Dumbledore took me to a Muggle street somewhere in Britain. I was really excited to travel abroad and I was analysing everything and anything from the roses on the front yard to the car on the road that were on the wrong side of the street.

We had taken a portkey to arrive in Britain but since it was impolite to arrive magically to close of the house of the person we wanted to visit we took a cab until we reach Privet Drive. There was a lot of house who looked exactly the same. Perfect little garden with flower and decoration. Every lawn was perfectly in shape. Every car perfectly clean. Every frontage of every house were perfectly repaint.

Not a tree was to leafy, not a cat too big or a kid dirty.

It seemed dull as hell but I wasn't there to judge I was supposed to be protected here and it seemed like the perfect place to be safe but also to be bored to death.

The cab stopped at the number for whose house was the same as all the orther on the street. Dumbledore wore an electrical blue suit who looked surprisingly normal. He knocked on the door and a skinny lady opened the door. That must be Harry's aunt. She seemed speechless.

"Hello" said Dumbledore politely but I notice that his eyes were colder than a minute ago. "I'm here concerning the letter I send you about a week ago."

The lady stiffened even more than before which I didn't thought was possible.

"I didn't answer it. We don't have any place for another monster in this house so no thank you."

She said that quickly and try to close the door but Dumbledore and I entered anyway. I was already thrilled to stay here for god knows how long with a family who hated wizards.

"I have a solution to this problem. I would be happy to transformed your house so that everyone is comfortably installed. But you have to let that young girl stay here for at least a month each year."

The leady made a face, visibly thinking how great it would be for her to have a bigger house.

"And would we have money to nourish and provide for two children who isn't ours for the summer?"

"Of course you would."

"Okay they can stay in here. But the house must be bigger for it."

Dumbledore and the greedy lady continued to discuss all the facilities and we goes up the stairs to make another room and a bathroom for me and the other monster. Harry, who heard the voice of his headmaster from his room, came in the hallway. He was taller than I was with black hair and piercing green eyes. He had dark circles under his eyes and seems a wee bit to thin.

"Hello Harry" said Dumbledore. He explain quickly to Harry who I was.

"Hello Professor, Hello Ana." He said thrilled not to be alone with this hateful women today.

"Hi Harry" I said with a smile glad to see that I was welcomed by someone at least.

Dumbledore explain the whole story to Harry whose eyebrows shot up as he learn that I was Sirius' daughter.

"Yes yes that's a crazy story from a crazy girl. Could we go a little bit faster Dumbledore, I don't have all day."

The professor kindly followed the nasty lady and create a room for me next to Harry's. During the car trip he asked me how I wanted my room to look like. The room of Harry turn about three times bigger than he made a bedroom for me and a bathroom on the space he just create. Mrs Dursley, I knew her name now thanks to Dumbledore were talking on how great it would be if he create more space for the other room as well. We all knew that she was only trying to have free work done by magic as they leave to do just that I stayed with Harry.

"So... We were friends when we were little it seems." I stated awkwardly.

"Yes it seems like we should be friends now as we are going to live both in a house where the others hated us"

I beamed at him, happy to have a new ally.

"Yes that would be smart for us to be buds."

He returned my smile, and his eyes brightened for a bit. I couldn't help but notice that his black hair where untamed as he smile he took a step closer to me.

"So did you meet my dad? Dumbledore said he isn't a mass murderer and that he is your godfather."

"Yes I did it was a awful adventure with werewolves and Dementors. But your dad is awesome. I'm sure he would like to meet you."

I was a little apprehensive to this idea. My dad were in prison for half his life and maybe now was not the time for him to have a fourteen year old daughter.

"Yeah I guess..."

"Great room! There a lot of space now before you were half living in a cupboard!"

"Actually before I turned eleven I slept in the cupboard under the stair."

"Ha-ha good one! That's why you are a little crooked like you slept the wrong way for years!"

"No that's real... Maybe you're right I have back pain sometimes."

"Wo sorry I didn't know I wouldn't have made fun of you if I had known"

"That's ok... Great outfit by the way!" Harry said. I wore a jeans with a star on one of my pocket and a sweater that I really like with the galaxy effect on it and the name NASA in purple. He was going to get back at me for the joke.

"Do you like space much? Or would you like to become a star?"

I snorted. "Of course a star that would be possible" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes but smiling either way.

"I think that it could be! You remind me of Beyoncé!" He joked. I laugh heartedly secretly flattered. I wasn't tanned but I could pass for Beyoncé I have a lot of curve.

"No I really likes space. When I was little I wanted to become astrophysicist. But now I'm a witch so I don't think that's compatible."

"Too bad! An astrophysicist who looked like Beyoncé you would have Run the World"

I rolled my eyes again.

"Are you gonna go to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes I am going to be in fifth year with you! I can wait to be sorted I hope I'll be in Gryffindor or maybe Ravenclaw. What house are you in?"

"I'm in Gryffindor! Glad you don't want to be in Slytherin."

I was a little lost. Okay I read about Hogwarts and I know the house names but I didn't know there were rivalries between house.

"Ha Slytherin isn't a good house then. Good to know."

"It would have been difficult for us to be friends if you were sorted there. Dumbledore said you were in school in Canada, there hadn't house in your previous school?"

He had taken another step toward me and we were close now. I could see a dimple on his right cheek. I could see his scar so visible on his forehead he was a head taller then me and with this proximity I had to raise my head to look into his eyes.

"Er... No we were sorted by age."

I had difficulties to answer and focus I got lost in his eyes. They were emerald green and there was a pattern into it that looked like a flower. At this moment Dumbledore came back and we jumped apart. Harry had rosy cheeks

"Ana is everything settled? Are you comfortable there?"

"Yes! Thank you for everything you've done Professor."

"No problem I would come fetch you too soon. Have a good summer, Ana. Harry."

We had closed the door behind him. That's were the horror has began : Living with the Dursley.

After a week I had found my own routine here at the Dursley. At first when Vernon came home and heard that I would live here he was livid. Than his spouse showed him all the space they won onto the house and calmed a bit. I developed my friendship with Harry over the week. He enjoyed my company and smiled a lot when we talk but I heard he's having nightmares. The first three nights I only heard him whimper. Than the days after that I heard him talk than scream. Witch brings me to tonight. He was whimpering and talking and I couldn't take it anymore it broke my heart to ear him suffer.

I entered his room with my phone as a light than walk toward him. He was curled up on the hedge of his bed, his hand grasping his scar and muttering "Cedric" over and over in a broken voice. I try to wake him out my hand on his shoulder and leaned forward whispering his name.

"Harry... Harry! Please wake up!"

Despite my calls he stayed asleep and I couldn't bare. I shook his shoulder with my left hand, the other one were on his face trying to calm him.

"Harry! Please!"

He continue to mutter nonsense for a while insensible to my waking treatment. I try harder and he jolted awake almost hitting me by the process.

"Ana?" He ask confused.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to intrude at night but you are having a lot of nightmares and I can't take it anymore."

He seemed vulnerable and he looked down. We were both sitting on his bed awfully close and I just took noticed that he were shirtless.

"I apologise I hadn't meant to disturb you I would try to..."

"What are you talking about? I wasn't disturb by the sound of your nightmares. Well yes but only because I could hear you suffer and it's not bearable for you Harry. You need a good night of sleep and a meal. And probably also a home with people treat you better than these awful Muggles. I want to help you but I don't know what happened or if I could be of any aid now. But you can't bear that for all summer Harry it's not healthy for you."

He looked at me with such intensity I thought he was about to throw me out and said that it wasn't my business. But instead he leaned towards me and took me in his arms. I hugged him back and we stayed in each other arms for about twenty minutes. Then he pulled back to look at me.

"Thank you." He muttered solemnly. His eyes were shining in the dim light.

"We should call Dumbledore and explain the way your family is treating you. This is not a safe place Harry. I think you have a trauma of some sort. Staying here will make it even worse, you need a real family."

"We can't do that."

" Of course now it seems difficult to leave your family but..."

"No you don't understand" he cut me impatiently. "Dumbledore already knows about everything that I have been through. The cupboard, the insults, the chores and the hunger. He know the story behind what you call my 'trauma'. He doesn't care as long as I am safe and that's what this house is about."

I was truly shocked. I thought Dumbledore was here to help but visibly he only care to keep us safe even if his students were in pain.

"Harry you have every symptoms of the depression. You have to care for yourself or you won't get out of it. You have to talk to someone who can help you heal from your trauma. Whatever are Dumbledore wishes, this is important."

"I don't know... I was alone and..."Harry's voice broke at the end and he looked down. His eyes were shining but he avoided my stare his hand were playing nervously with a bit of the duvet.

"Do you want to talk about what happened? Maybe it would feel better out than in."

Then he talked until late at night of Cedric's death. He thought because he told him to get the trophy with him that he were responsible for the rest. I tried to convince him it wasn't his fault.

We must have fallen asleep because I woke up into his arms the next day.

When I woke I didn't know at all how to react. I shifted and try to get out of his arms than I looked up to see him already awake staring at me.

"Hi" I chuckled embarrassed. It was the first time I ever slept with a boy. There was a boyish smell in the room. His left arms were still around me.

"Hi!" he answered and I could hear that he was feeling awkward too even if he tried to play it cool.

"Thank you for the night. I didn't slept that long without a nightmare since may." He continued with a steadier voice.

"No problem" I respond trying to sound as confident as possible thought I was a blushing tomato.

"I figured you would be okay with it since you used me all night as a pillow."

He was trying to chill the atmosphere out and I was grateful for that.

"Yeah I loooove having a snoring pillow who smelled like a boy. Great experience!"

"I don't snore!"

"Of course you don't snore that loud comparing to an ambulance I promise you that you're soundless."

We were bickering as always and we were now sitting on his bed. This happened again so other time he had nightmares. We were getting closer like real friends does. His other friends were all on the same place where they knew what was happening with the war and everything. They didn't tell us anything. The complete month of July passed and we weren't aware if they were casualties or fight or anything. Then one day I woke up in his bed to the sound of an owl who taped on the window. It was a tiniest little fellow with a huge envelope. Harry got up and opened the window to him. It was enthusiast to say to least and fly everywhere.

"It's a letter from Ron for my birthday! Maybe we would learn something from it!" He was willing to make me react by that but that's not what I concentrate on.

"It's your birthday? Why didn't you tell me it was in July? Happy birthday Harry!"

I jump out of the bed and simultaneously screamed him and hugged him frantically. When I pulled back him seemed shocked but amused by my exuberance.

"Thank you for that" He pretended to be annoyed.

"Seriously why didn't you tell me I would have tried to get you something. Now I look ridiculous look at all the presents who are coming!"

Ron's owl wasn't the only pet on the room now as four more owls came with boxes.

"I am sorry but before I turned eleven nobody ever celebrate my birthday and I'm always here when it happen so it's not a big party."

"We will celebrate your birthday Harry. What do you want to do today?"

"We could go for a walk in the park and..." He started to suggest.

"Oh not the park again..." I interrupted rudely.

"You said we should celebrate and that I should choose." He countered smugly.

"Yes but your idea is stupid so now I choose for you."

We were close and fighting as usual. I generally said that he was stupid than the bickering would escalate really quickly.. Nevertheless, I genuinely wanted him to have a good day.

"You're a controlled freak" we said at the same time.

"Yes I know and I'm sorry. We will go to park"

He smirked at that and came even closer to me and whispered "I won" into my ear. Than he took a piece of hair that was right in front of my eyes and replaced it. I couldn't help but noticed how bright his green eyes were. His smug smile became more genuine and his hand was on my cheek. That's where I said something to ruin the mood.

"Maybe you won but you still the biggest loser here"

"And you're a star?"

"Compared to you yes!"

"I am the boy who lived! Who the hell are you?" he challenge falsely we could spent hours just to hassle.

"I am the heiress of the Black family and according to the book that some kind of wizard royalty! That is better than being a famous baby."

"You nerd" He accused.

"Snoring hurricane"

"Pureblood princess!"

"Golden snitch eater"

"Cuddled lover"

"Cupboard sleeper"

He step out falsely shocked. A hand on his mouth.

"Dude you went to far."

That's pretty much sums up all the morning. We continue to fight until noon than we ate what was left of the lunch and went out for an exciting walk in the park.

"When's your birthday Ana? So that we don't fight as much when it happen?"

"May the first"

"You're older than me than little thing?"

"1981"

"You're so little I knew it that I was older!"

Then Dudley came to punch us with his friends and Harry grabbed his wand. We got attacked by Dead Eaters. When we came back to the "safe" house it was a mess. We received four owls.

I was expelled before I even entered Hogwarts. My father sent us an only owl saying "Kids please stay here. On my way to fetch you." That was the first thing my father wrote me. Then Arthur Weasley send us "Stay in the house Whatever you do". Petunia wanted to throw us out surprisingly knowing exactly how much in danger we were. In the end she didn't throw us out, the Dursley got a free trip and now they were gone.

Harry and I were too shocked to do anything we weren't even fighting. We lay on his bed. Not even fighting or talking or even moving. Trying to understand what was left for us to do if we had to stay in this house all year.

Suddenly there was a big noise downstairs. That wasn't enough to bring us out of the lethargy. Then the door opened up and people were in Harry's room. Harry jump up and talked with them. I stayed seated trying to get as much as information as possible.

Apparently the minister now was against Harry since they were trying to frame us for doing a Patronus spell (what a nonsense we were attacked). They were against Dumbledore too accordingly to how freaked out they were about the expelled. Normally he should be the only one judging who's in or out. We were in such an awful situation that we had to leave the 'safe' house to be in the house were they were all.

"You kids should pack up now" The man with a blue and a brown eye said.

That's when I jumped up and get to my room silently. I packed everything trying not to pleated my clothes. Harry finished before I do and came with his truck on my room. The silence were burning as we never stayed silent for the whole month. We went down the stairs than a man was at the bottom. He was wearing clothes that had seen better days and had purple circles under his eyes. He was smiling his mouth off looking at me and hugged me. His eyes were shining.

"Lyra it's been so long" he said in a broken voice. "You must not have remembered me I am Remus and... God we all thought you were death and when Arthur came home and said..."

"Remus it's really interesting but we have to go now" interrupted the man with the blue eye.

All the people had brooms in their arms and get out even Remus who still had shiny eyes. I throw a glance at Harry who shrugged.


	3. Chapter three

When we arrived at Grimmault's Place we had to go to our rooms immediately. I was beginning to think English people were unwelcomy. In the room there was already Ron and Hermione, Harry's best friends.

"Harry! How could you not told us you were living with Sirius' daughter."

Bad move, Hermione. Harry and I were burnt out. We had enough bad news and emotion for our entire lives. Than we arrived and heard that from the people who were left out half the summer.

Harry started then to scream his lungs out. I was with him one hundred percent. Loser Hermione's eyes were shining. Good now she would watch out how she behaves with my best friend. A lot of friends of Harry came in the room and Harry calmed down a bit (I could tell he was still upset). We went down for the meal and then suddenly my father was at the bottom of the stairs. I knew because I was his spitting image of him. I had the same big gray eyes, the same dimples on the cheeks. The same dark brown hair with waves. The same emotion that his face was showing was probably on mine. I went down the stair as he went up, hugging me tightly.

"Merlin Lyra, you're so tall."

"No she's the tiniest thing" Harry said ruining the drama mood. My dad and laugh with the same laugh who sounded like a bark. My dad hugged Harry with the same energy as he did with me.

"I think she's to tall to be my one year old daughter though." Sirius answers.

"Yes but she's fourteen now."

My dad looked taken about realizing how much time he lost probably.

"And 'she' is here so you can address all your size comment to her Potter." I defended myself. I was five foot three it wasn't that short.

" I'm sorry I didn't see you there you're practically invisible."

"You're a dork."

"You're a..."

"I see you get along well that is a treat to my eyes" Sirius interrupted as we arrived into the kitchen where there was at least twelve people that I didn't known.

"That's what you call "getting along" Sirius?" said a redheaded woman that I guessed to be Mrs Weasley.

"Yes Molly it was exactly like how James and I were talking and everyone said we were brothers."

There were some people at the table who laughed at that. I remained silent for most of the meal still sad about Hogwarts and not knowing how to behave. Than at the end of the meal my dad said that we have to know how bad it was. There was a fight then Ron said 'Harry would tell us everything anyway!'.

"As if" I said.

Everyone turned to look at me it was the first thing I said since we were in the kitchen.

"What did you said shortly?"

The way he said shorty had nothing to do with how Harry made fun of me. This was meant to be mean and I felt bad for being little for the first time in my life. Harry saw automatically how hurt I was and took my hand under the table. He respond that he will anyway. Then Mrs Weasley wanted me out of the room.

"You will not kick out my daughter in my own house. We barely know anything anyway." I was flattered by how roughly my father defended me.

"This is not something a fourteen year old should hear. You should know if you were a g..." She was going to said a good father and we all knew it. At the same time Harry and I got up. The atmosphere tended even more.

Then they started to talk... Voldemort needed something that's what my father said. I thought the most valuable thing in a war is not a weapon but iinformation. What he need is somewhere so safe he can't get it or he would have had it already. I would have to check witch place that could be and what information he could get from there.

We went up to bed. Before I go up the stairs I whisper to Harry softly "My room is on the last floor third door on the right and I'm alone if you have nightmares again". He nodded and went up. I was held back by my father who wanted to show me my room.

"I know where it is I think" I said. I was perturbed by that fact. How could I know a house I never lived in? Sirius seemed taken aback as much as I was.

"Lead the way than" he offered with a smile and a theatrical move of his arm. As I said to Harry my room was there exactly decorated as I wanted with sea blue walls and warm wooden floors. There was silver curtains on the bed and by the windows. There were three windows so my room was well lit and I had a beautiful view on the sleeping London. I was breathless. Sirius was chatting happily next to me

"You were right. As you are the Black heiress the house is yours and this room appeared when you were born. The colours can change and the furniture too. I like your taste, you've used beautiful materials such as marbles on your window seats and oak parquet."

"Yes it is wonderful. Thank you for everything." I said my voice broke a bit. I couldn't believe this was my room. Sirius turned toward me and I could see the emotion in his eyes.

"You don't have to say that. I never were there for you. I can't believe you went to an orphanage than to this horrible Muggles' place. Anyway, I'm glad you're here. Have a good night we will talk more in the morning when you would feel better."

Than he leaved after his kissed me on the cheek. I didn't know how he saw that I wasn't well. But I was glad he didn't try to talk about it now. I just wanted to curl up in my bed and cry my eyes out. So I did just that. There were cupboards with perfectly fitting clothes so I took a nightgown than turn of the lights.

Just as I started crying I heard footsteps on the hallway and Mrs Weasley's voice who said get back to bed to someone. Then my door opened than closed and Harry came out of his invisible cloak. He heard me cry immediately and hurry to come next to me. He silently took me in his arms and let me cry my eyes out as he caressed my hair or my back. At some point I had cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with Remus and my dad bursting into my room saying "Did you see Harry..." He didn't finished his sentence seeing Harry and I cuddled up in my bed.

"We are in trouble" I whispered to Harry. We straighten up immediately sitting on my bed.

"Molly we found him" shoot Remus as he leaved my room. My dad seemed petrified as he stared at us with fervour that was starting to worry me. He walk toward us slowly and sat on the bed. He sighed as he looked at us.

"Why are you sleeping on the same bed?" he asked dumbfounded.

"We... we..." Harry started to answered unsure.

"Harry have nightmares" I confessed as Mrs Weasley came into the room. I could feel Harry tensing up next to me, probably shouting me a shouting glare begging me not to continue. Unfortunately I wouldn't be myself if I wasn't painfully stubborn so I continued anyway.

"He had it since practically forever for being alone in that awful house and for all the problems Voldemort gives him. It isn't healthy for him not to fight it and it only decreases when someone sleeps next to him." I explain as other Order members invited themselves into my room.

"Harry, you should have told us we could have tried to do something to help you but you can't continued to sleep together. You are not children anymore and Harry is older than you Lyra" Sirius soft voice reassure me. It seemed we weren't it that much trouble actually. What I didn't planned was Harry's reaction who jumped out of my bed and started to run out of the room. I ran after him and cached up with him on the middle of the stairs.

"Harry wait" I screamed freaked out by how mad he were.

"Why? To hear you spilling more of my secrets? No thank you, Traitor." He didn't shouted but his eyes were cold as ever turning darker and his voice short but harsh.

"You have to talk about it and you know it! Why not asking Sirius some help?"

"It wasn't only Sirius now the whole Order know it because of you."

"It wasn't fault they all entered in my room as if they owned it." I screamed.

"You are such a control freak it isn't your business what is happening to me! You should have let me deal with it" he screamed back.

"Yeah great idea genius! Than you would still be miserable and to much of a coward to actually do anything about it"

"I would be happier than I am now probably. I am happy we don't get to go to Hogwarts so I won't see your Pureblood princess face every day!"

"I am happy that we don't go to Hogwarts so that I don't have to hear the stupid things that goes out of your dork mouth"

"I'm happy we don't go to Hogwarts because you would have pissed every body out with your 'I am an orphan stories'."

"WE HAVE THE SAME FREAKING STORY HARRY! You denied it all the time but it isn't healthy you have to let it out or it would eat you!"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME TO STOP ANNOYING EVERYONE OUT!"

"Fine I will" I said seriously and got out of the house. I don't know how I passed through all of the people who were listening to us but I was in my nightgown (which thankfully looked like a dress) and barefoot on the streets. I ran as fast and far as I could. I was already a sobbing mess yesterday but now I wasn't even thinking. Where would I go? I was alone in the world I couldn't stay on the streets. I sat on a bench in a desert park. I noticed a black dog following me. He came on the bench to and rest his head on my lap. At last my dad don't hate me. That's one out of seven billiard what a great odd. We stay seated like that for a while as I was still crying. Than at some point it stopped and my dad became a human again.

"Honey, please don't run away. I get that you're sad about it but you can't stay out here alone it's dangerous."

"Harry hates me." I said in a tiny voice. "He is right about me being a control freak. I should have left him alone."

"I'm sure his words were due to the anger he was feeling. Harry is someone forgiving. I'm sure now he must be waiting for you to apologise. You know you can't mess something up by caring to much. But now we really have to go home or Dumbledore would freak out."

We walked for a long time and I didn't remember running that far away. When I opened the door Harry was sitting right behind it and hugged me as soon as I arrived.

"I am so sorry, Ana. You were only trying to help. Please don't leave. Ever again" He whispered onto my ear while holding me tight. I enjoyed the embraced it seemed I was finally home. I felt safe and calm into these strong arms I was finally at place. "I am sorry to" I answered.

"I told you, Lyra." Said my father.

I pulled back but Harry still passed an arm behind my shoulders. Looking at my dad I asked something that couldn't help but confuse me.

"Why do you call me Lyra?" He looked startled by the question and his eyes contemplated the floor.

"Yeah, sorry I should be calling you Ana as you have to keep the name but..."

"No that's not what I meant you can call me what you prefer. But Dumbledore said my first name was Amalthea."

He seemed to cheer up by the fact that he could continue to call me Lyra. I really like that name because of the book's personage who's my namesake.

"Ho! Yes actually your mom wanted to call you that name. She hated the traditional names of the stars and thought that one was okay because that way she would call you Thea. But I hated it and we always fight about it so I suggested we call you both of our favourite names so later you could choose. Unfortunately, the first name is what matters most so everyone we knew called you Thea."

"Bad luck for you" I said, smiling teasingly.

"I know! And to spite me even more, this little traitor first word was Thea. James was so jealous he didn't stop telling you dad until it was your second word."

We laughed at that going to the kitchen with Harry's arms around me like I would go if he didn't hold me. We hadn't eaten breakfast but it was lunch time. Mrs Weasley keep repeating it to Harry.

"You can't skip meal Harry. You're so thin. You have to eat a lot to compensate."

I teased Harry about that telling him he would become transparent if he continued with this skipping meal nonsense and being theatrical. Ron, the twins, Remus and my dad were laughing at me. Harry keep teasing me back. It was a good lunch. In the afternoon we had to clean the house of my ancestors. OH JOY. I had heard Ron and Hermione said to Harry that they were on cleaning duty but I hadn't been prepared for what followed.

We started with removing Doxys from the curtain of the living room. It was so freaking hard but I found it really fun. Fred and George kept trying to steal some eggs.

"Why do you need it?" I asked at some point.

"For our experiences, we are trying to make new products that could keep you out of classes" begun Fred.

"Like make you look sick" continued George.

"Or make your nose bleed. And then we you have to go to the nurse..." offered Fred.

"You eat another piece to heal you right away. And you have two hours of freedom."

"That's brilliant! I can help you steal those eggs if you like, Fred" I said by looking at Fred.

"You can tell which of us is which?" asked Georges dumbfounded.

"I think I can. I mean your features are slightly different."

"Wow even our mom can't. We need an ally like you!"

"Okay I'm in." I answered brightly.

I spent most of the day stealing with them. At five we finally stopped and Harry, Ron and Hermione got up to Harry and Ron's room. The former took me by the hand to make me follow them.

"What a day! I hate this awful house." Said Ron sitting on his bed.

"At least this time we hadn't had pus all over our hair" said Hermione sitting next to him.

"I can't get why you were calling this cleaning though. If you ask me it is more like fighting magical creatures for death." I uttered.

Harry groaned and lay on his bed. I didn't have anywhere to sit. I was self-conscious and planning how to get back to my room without seeming rude or showing that I don't belong. Ron laughed at what I said I felt slightly better.

"Yes exactly and without using magic though" assert Ron.

"I think it's great were helping Kreature" stated Hermione.

"I don't think we can say were helping them more like chasing them or stunning them" I declared confused.

"No Ana, she was talking about Kreature not creatures. He is the dumb house-elf of this house." Explained Ron.

"He isn't dumb Ronald, just lonely" started Hermione.

Then the started bickering and I was feeling like the fourth well. I started to go to the door and thought of an excuse. Maybe I wanted to shower or I heard that my dad wanted to talk or I needed a nap?

"Where are you going?" Asked Harry in a worried voice.

"I need to..."

"Stay here a bit more. Please? You can sit under my head or legs." He remembered me.

That's true at Privet Drive I never hesitated to sat next to, under or even once on him (it was on his belly because he pissed me of). I sat under his legs and took his pillow from under his head and put it between my back and the wall. Harry groaned again when his head fell to the mattress. He sat up and took his pillow back hitting me with it. I summoned another pillow with the attraction curse without speaking and hit him back. Ron and Hermione stopped fighting to look at us. Harry stopped too so I hit him hard on the face with my pillow. It didn't change his face who had huge eyes looking straight at me.

"What with you three?" I inquired.

"How and why did you do that?" questioned Hermione, shocked.

"I did a summoning charm." I replied as bewildered as they were.

"Wandlessely? And unspeakably? That is NEWT level or somethimes even Auror can't do that! And we can't do magic in summer!"

"What the hell is a NEWT? And I know about the rules but actually they can only detect it when you're the only under age student in a muggle neighbour. And here we're in a house under the Fedelius Charm and in that case, you can't be detected at all."

"How do you know that? And the NEWT it is the last Hogwarts examination before you graduate" Hermione asked.

"It's in 'The best protection spell and charms'" I replied shyly feeling even more self-conscious.

"How do you even know summoning charms you're barely fourteen?" stated Harry. He looked stunning: a proud look in his eyes, beaming at me with all is tooth, his black hair was messy like when he just woke up and his eyebrows were up his forehead.

"You're fourteen? Then you won't be in our class." Said Ron looking disappointed.

"Actually, Dumbledore said I should be in Harry's class so I'm going to be in your year but I will make a fool of myself I mean I was raised by muggles so I was already a bit late. Also, I only learned Canadian magical history. Plus, I never study that much like Harry said you do Hermione. I mean don't take this the wrong way I love reading too but only about things I like. Please don't say I'm from 1981 to anyone I don't think that's fair I skipped a year and there would be question and people would notice how lost I am in the courses." I rambled randomly; my cheeks were burning. I was so embarrassed because I got a special treatment from Dumbledore I didn't deserve.

"You're a rambling mess once again, Black" stated Harry looking amused.

"Could you promise not to tell?" I asked once again ignoring Harry's good looks or I would be stunned again.

"Of course, we won't" said Ron. "I know what it's like to be a little behind in a subject but I'm sure you would do well in Charms."

"We could help you if you're in trouble" suggest Hermione. "That's what friends are for."

"We are friends?" I inquired. I was shocked I know these two since yesterday and that's the first time I discussed with them.

"Certainly! Harry and you are really close we might as well be." Declared Hermione with a weird look on her face, looking smugly between him and me. She thought we were more than friends or we would be. Great after that we would have girly talk about my best friend.

"Yeah and you annoyed his face off and I love this sight. So, you're okay." Said Ron.

"You're in our band now, Black!" Harry concluded and took me in his arms once more. Hermione were looking smuggler.

 **Thank you for the favourite and the follow! You guys are really nice! If you have something to say or you don't like don't hesitate to comment. Have a greaaat day!**


	4. Chapter four: The hiring

After the Golden three made me their fourth wheel. We came downstairs to eat the supper with the whole Order except Snape and Dumbledore. I ate a lot while chatting with Fred and Georges. Than, at the end of the meal, Remus and Sirius said they needed to talk to me alone and took me to an empty dining room.

"Thea, we need to talk to you about what will happen if you don't go to Hogwarts." Started Remus. He was on my mom side for the name it seemed. "Your dad and I couldn't help but notice how Harry and you were sad not to go to Hogwarts back during your little fight."

"And also, how you confessed how bad Harry lived at the Dursley. We had an idea that we can only discuss with you because I am your dad so I decide where you go but I can say the same about Harry. Not that you're obliged to do want we would suggest I only mean that..."

"I know what you meant dad." I assured him. He can suggest for me to stay with him and if I wanted to, he could make it happen but if Harry wanted to that would still be Dumbledore's or the Order's decision.

"Great. We want you to stay home with me if you can't go to Hogwarts. We would place special wards and make the house cleaner and you could even redecorate some rooms if you like we can try to remove that awful picture of my mother and..."

"Sirius will be rambling for a while if I let him." I noted that we have that in common when we were embarrassed. "We could teach you pretty much everything from this house if you like. That's just a suggestion so you will know we want let you alone or going back to Canada. I was once your favourite uncle..."

"That was James" interrupted Sirius.

"And I still love you as much as I did before. You are family just as much as Harry" Remus assured me.

"Yeah like he said." Said my dad clumsily. "But we would understand if you prefer going to a school with people your age and not be bored in this ugly house. You can decline we will get it."

"Of course I would like living with you! Thank you so much it lift a huge weight out of my shoulder. Thank you so much!" I almost scream. I was enthusiast to said the least and I gave them both a huge hug.

"We have one more thing to discuss about Harry." Said Remus ruining the mood a bit. "You can't continue to sleep with him we would talk to him and find a way to help him ourselves." He continued seriously. I nodded for their sake without meaning it.

"Good! So you can go to sleep now." ordered Sirius. "It is late and tomorrow we have to clean other rooms according to Molly."

We bid goodnight and they bring me back to my room. When I arrived there, I had an idea. Sirius said than the house where mine and that she would move as I said. So I created a secret passageway from my closet to Harry's and went to his room. It was dark there and I could hear Ron's snoring.

"Harry?" I muttered from behind the wall next to his bed.

"Ana? How did you come here?" Harry whispered back and try to get to me.

"Try to tear the wall up. I did a passageway from my rooms to yours so we can still sleep together" I responded in a tiny shy voice. I was afraid that he would be mad or rejected me.

He teared the wall up and followed me. "You are brilliant, Black. Thank you very much!" He beamed ecstatically, taking me to another bear hug and kissed me on the cheek.

We arrived onto my room and he jumped on my bed. We went under the cover.

"What did Padfoot and Moony wanted?" asked Harry taking my hand into his.

"Then were talking about what I could do if I don't go to Hogwarts and we can we do and not do to help you." I replied. It would have been easier to lie to him but I couldn't do that.

"Kind of an awful talk about being expelled and never seeing me again." He joked but I could see a sad look into his emerald eyes.

"They said if it was their decision you would stay with me and I would too. I don't know what I would do if were apart too long but I would find a way to come and annoy you."

"I know you would" he whispered heavily.

We hugged each other and talked until late that night. Pretty much every day and night looked like that until the audience. Cleaning the day and spending my night with Harry. Then the dreaded day came. I wore a nice blue dress and when I came downstairs I found Harry suited up. We were both seated on the kitchen table while Mrs and Mr Weasley tried to cheer us up. Sirius sat next to me and across from Harry and stayed silent. When it was time to leave he took us both in his arms saying everything will be okay.

The hiring was weird and seemed out of proportion for an Patronus spell seeing by Dudley only. There was a toad face woman who were determined to kick us out. Dumbledore got our back and found a way to convince the assembly but when we leaved he ignored us. Very friendly Dumbledore as if you were polite. I was super happy to go to Hogwarts but kind of sad not to live with my dad for the year. Harry was so relieved that we got out. I could tell by the non-stop grin that were on his face and his eyes that sparkled brightly for the whole trip back to the house. He was smiling so much that when we opened the door everyone knew we weren't expelled. Sirius joined the party and tried to look as happy as he could for the day but I could tell he was disappointed. I sat next to him at dinner while Harry was describing our audience.

"I'm sorry we got out Dad." I started talking quietly to him. "We would have had a lot of fun with you as a teacher that would have been epic. Doing pranks at Harry and Remus. Trying to become animagus and everything..." I stopped talking when I turned to him. He was looking at me with shiny eyes and a real smile (for the first time that day) in his face.

"You called me Dad!" he said proudly and loudly. The whole table turned toward us.

"That what you are aren't you?" I replied smugly. He took me in his arms and we left the kitchen.

"Listen Ana, we've got to talk. Even if I am a little sad not to have more times with you, I am immensely happy that you get to go to Hogwarts. That what's best for you, cub. And the things you have planned for us to do we can still do it. If you want to be an animagus I could find a way to teach you that while you are in Hogwarts. I have a few idea of communication systems since you showed me your phone. And for the pranking parts, I am super proud you got Marauder's genesis. We got two more weeks to be up to no good!"

I was so happy I grinned hugely and started to suggested the prank I had in mind with the blue hair and the sparkles for the breakfast tomorrow. We planned it all up than Sirius became serious all of a sudden.

"There is one last thing I should tell you, cub. It won't be an easy talk but we have to have it." He began and I was worried what was happening next. "I know you didn't ask about that, cub, because you're always waiting for the people to opened up to you and you don't push them. However, I rather you hear this from me that other people. Your mom was Emily McKinnon. She was a wonderful woman who studied potion to become a healer. I had a few pictures of her and of you when you were littler if you're ready to watch them and I could answer any question you could ask that the least I can do for you, Ana."

"I... Hum... I would like to see them, yes" I responded in a tiny voice. My throat seemed dry. I tried to regain a bit of control over myself.

"This is a pictured when she was your age and going to Diagon Alley. She always had a ponytail on by that time she had a twin, Marlene. They were our year in Gryffindor. They both hated me because I was arrogant and it took some time for me to get that I liked her. We started dating in the beginning if the six year. I had run away from my home and went to the Potters. I was more down to earth that year. That's a picture of us with James. We got him and Lily together. Before that she couldn't stand him, we were big-heated idiots..."

He continued to talk about the massacre of the McKinnon family. How alone my mom was when her twin sister died. How happy she was when she got pregnant. "She was ecstatic, Cub. She was telling everyone and anyone even though we were at war. I hadn't seen her smile that much for a long time". Then he described how alone she was when she was pregnant because of his Auror mission. "I should have been there to help her. I should have felt her belly moving and support her mood swings. But I thought I was protecting the both of you." After that he narrated my birth. How little I was as a baby (for a change) and how easy I was. Sleeping at night, laughing by the day, eating regularly, being a happy toddler.

"When we presented you to Harry, I would never forget how happy the both of you seemed. You were playing for hours. The only times you were cranky was when we separated the both of you."

There were a few pictures of Harry and I. I was a toothless little baby and he was chatting to me in baby language presenting me some baby toy or stuffed animal.

"Then that day I knew something would go wrong. I was on a mission on Halloween so James, Lily and Emily planned to celebrate it together with Harry and you. I had a bad feeling all day. Than I felt my ring heat up. It was a system I had to know if you mom had trouble. I got there as fast as I could but I was too late."

We he finished we both stayed immobilized for a while. I tried to understand the troubled life my dad had.

"You can keep the pictures and show it to Harry if you like." He finally said. He seemed in another world. "You should go to sleep now, honey. It is late."

I kissed and hugged him goodbye and went up the stairs to my room with the pictures in my hands.

"Where were you, Ana?" asked Harry. He was already in my bed and seemed worried. I sat next to him and showed him the pictures.

"Sirius and I had a talk about my mom." I explained quietly. He smiled when he arrived at the pictures about us both.

"What a beautiful toothless grin, little one!" he mocked me affectionately.

"Yeah right. Look at your messy hair instead."

"They are the perfect shape! Miss bold can't comment on hair anymore."

"It's not my fault I had no hair and now I have plenty and they're beautiful!"

He took some of my hair in his finger. Playing with a curl.

"Yes, if you like curls."

"I do" I replied fiercely.

"I do too" he whispered tenderly. He noticed that I was sad when I had entered my room and tried to be nice. To squabble lightly and reminding me we were friends.

"We had a plan B in case we couldn't go back to Hogwarts. We would both have lived her with Sirius. He would have tried to make that house a home. He and Remus would have taught us anything we should know and we would have spent all our times together catching up with him" I confessed.

"That is a great plan." Replied carefully Harry.

"I don't say I'm sad to go there but it would have been nice to have a home." I explained.

"That's why you were both so blue today?" He asked.

He was so freaking perspective. Sirius and I were perfect actors trying not to make him happy.

"How do you know? We used our best acting skills!"

"Yes, love, perfect actors but your eyes were sad I knew it."

"We didn't want to ruin the day. It is still a wonderful news."

I tried to act as if I hadn't heard the love nickname. It made me almost blush. Harry came closer and touch my cheek.

"You have the right to be sad though it was a really good plan B you've made."

After that we shut the lights off and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter five: The Hogwarts letters

The next morning when I got down. Harry and Remus had blue sparkles hair. The former seemed pissed. Remus were chuckling with Sirius saying I had the Marauder's genes.

"What did you do?" he attacked me as soon as he saw me.

"I thought you would get bored of your boring black hair" I responded carelessly, sitting next to my dad. Harry followed me and stayed in front of me.

"The pranking war is declared, little one. And I have got Fred and George in my team!" He announced brightly.

"I've got Moony and my dad! Think you can beat the Marauders?" I countered leaning toward him.

"You bet we will."

"You come you both pranked me but now I'm in your team?" Asked Remus trying to make us sweat.

"You prefer being our enemy, Moony?" Replied Sirius smugly.

"Nope okay I'm with you." He agreed.

The twins were enchanted when they came down and heard about the pranking war. They were convinced they could beat us. That was their first mistake. Mrs Weasley was much less enthusiastic when she learned of it and tried to convince Sirius how bad of an idea it was from a father to encourage this kind of behaviour from me. We continued cleaning the house that day and at the end of the afternoon I got a yellow eyebrow and the other turquoise, ten purple fingers, my hair were white and my blue dress became rainbow coloured. Mrs Weasley was super mad at us but it was worth it: The other team was way worse than we were.

Fred and George looked like Midas turned them to gold with sparkles on them. Harry looked the same but in a silver version. Their hands were turned to stones so they couldn't move or help anyone. Mrs Weasley were screaming at us to make them normal again. By seven PM we gave them their normal look back. Fred and George were chatting with my dad and Moony for advice on how they did it and some other stuff for the store they had in mind. They were trying to be discreet to not pissed their mom off even more.

Harry were listening to Ron who were complaining about the fact that with our pranking they had to do most off the work and this kind of stuff. Hermione were seating next to me and I knew what discussion was coming. I had dreaded it since I arrived.

"Could we talk in your room of something?" she asked as I finished my dessert.

"Of course, after you" I replied politely. Might as well get on with it so it would be over sooner.

"Okay you probably guess what I want to tell you, or at least partly." She began as she seated in my bed. I nodded seating in front of her already embarrassed.

"I couldn't help but notice how close Harry and you were. And I know maybe you don't want to talk about with me. I just wanted to tell you a few things then if you want, we would never talk about it again." She promised trying to make me more comfortable. I thought that she was very perceptible and she knew already what I felt or would say without me ever saying it. I was glad about that.

"I know you are really close but there is a few things you should know about him that I'm not sure you noticed yet. First, he is not tactile at all with anyone but you. We never hugged or hold hands or anything if there were no life-threatening situations. I think that means that at the very least he trusted you very much. I noticed that you are not very tactile either. I think I know why you are tactile with him and why he like it so much from the beginning. You are helping him getting over his problems with magic. I think from the beginning you subconsciously got into his mind to distract him from it. I didn't say it is necessarily a bad thing but I wanted you to know it and be careful because being a legimen is not easy." She blurted it out really quickly I had to concentrate a lot to catch all she said.

"You think I am a legimen? But how could I be I didn't even notice and I am controlling him! That is not good. I can't do that to him" I was freaking out.

"I didn't say controlled. I think you share your thoughts on some level and you are protecting him from the bad one like Voldemort and this kind of stuff. I think that's wonderful because he is finally himself without all these worrying, he does all the time about dark stuff he is happier. I just wanted you to be aware of it."

"How did I not notice that?" I asked her a second time. Still unwell about that sharing thoughts matter.

"You didn't notice because you do it naturally with him. And that bring us to the second part of it. I think you have a connection together because what happen when you were babies. Your minds are linked. They're linked to Voldemort too but yours not as deeply as Harry's."

"Hum... I didn't except that talk I talk we were having a boring girl talk about the fact I still sleep next to him" I confessed confused. My mind was linked to Voldemort what an awful surprise.

"I wanted to say something about that too. But actually, the opposite as you might think. Although, you are too young to sleep on the same bed. I think that does you both good things. Before you, Harry were having nightmares from Voldemort every night or so since he came back. His scar hurt. He was miserable. I think it's not a coincidence Dumbledore made you both stayed at Dursley's house. He would have made you come here as soon as he knew I am sure. We heard Sirius asking about it. He was furious with Dumbledore for letting you there for a month without telling him you were alive. He wanted you to protect him and I think you must continue."

"You really think I am a legimen?" I asked still unconvinced.

"Yes, Ana. Try on me if you want to be sure." She offered genuinely.

I concentrate on her face trying to know what she thought. She was thinking of how grateful she was for having another friend. She felt lonely every time she went to the dormitory and wanted to have a girlfriend who understand her. What she sadly didn't have from Ginny.

"I am happy to have a girlfriend too, Mione." I said happy that she felt the same. "Though I can't believe it works! I have the power to know what people think, that's scary."

"You see I was right!" she said happily. She was actually relieved I was her friend I could tell from her mind but she only said that to pretended she wasn't touched by anything. I could guess why she doesn't make friends easily she was hard to get.

"Did you feel it? I did it again." I asked curiously wanting to know if I could do it discreetly.

"No I didn't felt anything." She answered. "What is it like? Do you just hear my thoughts in your head or can you see it or something?" she asked curious too.

"The first time I did it on purpose so I was inside your head seeing what you were thinking about like a movie. With the dorm in Hogwarts and those people I never saw before. But now I didn't mean to intrude. I get why I wasn't aware of it before it was as if my mind was perceptible and I just thought of that. But actually, now I know it came from you." I explained.

"I get it. That could be coming handy. But watch out from people that don't like you it may be hurtful to hear too much from some people." She warned me.

I was really surprised by how smart and friendly she was. I loved our little talk.

"And I know it might be difficult but watch out for Harry's thoughts too. He might not feel the same as you do and some things, he thought can hurt you even more than from the others."

I tried to play it cool and said something like I don't know what you're talking about. But I heard she didn't believe me into her mind. I had a little crush on Harry from all the time we passed together. I was waiting from it to faded but it became even stronger the more I spent times with him. A week later. It was only a week left of holiday when I convinced myself it would be better to talk about it to my dad. It was early in the morning and Harry has just gotten out of my bed. I got out of my room and stepped in front of my dad's room. I knocked on the door and heard a groan and a fainted "yes". I opened the door and walked into his room. It was bright outside so I could see the pictures on the wall and the bright red and gold colours.

"It's you, honey, I thought it was Molly she is always waking me at the early hours." He complained slightly. In his mind I could tell he was happy to see me opening up to him. He knew something was off since the discussion I had with Hermione. "What's up?" He asked carelessly.

"I need to talk to you it is important."

He straightens himself and sat on his bed telling me to sat too. I sat on his chair next to him. I told him everything I found out with Hermione and how I tried to see if it was true with Harry. Told him about the dreams I blocked (I could have Voldemort nightmares if I let down every protection I mad in my mind). I had made searches with Hermione it seemed I was an occlumen too. I confessed everything (even the sleeping with Harry part) except my silly and fading (that's what I tell myself) crush on him. He let me talk through it all and didn't interrupt. I could tell that in his mind he was mad about it that I have a connection with Voldemort and that I wasn't safe.

"Okay." He started slowly. He seemed shocked. "I didn't see that coming. Hermione is really perceptible." I was waiting I knew he wanted to tell me a lot of things.

"Listen Lyra, I know it might seem great for you that you can protect him. But Harry needs to learn to do it himself. I'm not saying you should stop" he said quickly so that I didn't interrupt. "But you should not exhaust yourself to protect you both. You should not feel culpable if you want to take a break from it you already have a lot to juggle with, honey."

"I know, dad but I want to help." I said afraid he would be mad if I do.

"I think it would be even more difficult to stop you now that you know you are helping him." He said unhappily. "I just want you to be safe and not exhaust yourself for anyone."

I nodded saying I want.

"I have something for you by the way." He said as he handed me a packet.

I opened it and it was an empty book.

"Thank you, dad." I said automatically happy to have had a present.

"It is a way to communicate with you as I had promised. You can see me through this book I have one too. You just have to write in it and I would be able to write back. Only you could see the ink, it is enchanted. And If you really need to we can see ourselves and have a conversation writing 'I need advice from the smartest person I know' and the other answer 'sure' if he is alone." He explained proudly.

"Thank you so much, dad!" I exclaimed brightly. "I'm glad you think I am the smartest." I added smugly knowing he would never ask for advice I think I would always be calling him. I heard him thinking 'I am the smartest'. I hugged him and we got down the stairs. And then at the bottom I replied in his mind 'no I am the smartest and the coolest'. He jumped so high the people in the kitchen laughed at him. 'Don't ever do that again' he thought trying to sound mad. 'we will see' I answered him and he seemed surprised once again.

"What's with you Padfoot?" chuckled Moony.

"Nothing I just have a crazy daughter" he replied eyeing me in a way he would seek revenge soon.

"That we already know, Sirius" said Harry playfully. I lost their conversation for a while as Hermione was looking at me. She knew I had told my dad and said it was a good thing into my mind. Our silent conversation got cut by the owls from Hogwarts who came into the kitchen suddenly. I opened mine and read it. We needed to go to the bookstore. I was ecstatic.

Everybody turned to Ron and Hermione who had gotten perfect, they were all glad but Harry who seemed disappointed by that fact. 'Comfort him' I silently prayed my dad in his head to help Harry. I could hear him doubting himself into my head he tried to smile. Hermione, Sirius and I were the only one that noticed how fake his smile was. Sirius and Harry left for a little alone time and I went to chat with Hermione and Ron about how great that was.

That seemed like a gruelling spot with so many responsibilities as if Hogwarts wasn't dangerous enough. I had an idea to make Harry and Sirius happier. We weren't supposed to go to Diagon Alley for obvious reasons but I wanted Sirius to have a trip out of the house for a while. I listen to their conversation through their mind. When it seemed over I enter the dining room.

"I have the best idea!" I shouted coming to the room and sitting next to them.

"What's going on?" asked Harry. He seemed still a bit sad and was thinking of how Dumbledore ignored him.

"We have to buy our stuff, didn't we? But Mrs Weasley is like 'You're gonna die if you step a toe out of the house.' She will do it for us tomorrow. But what if we go ourselves today? What could go wrong Sirius is an animagus. Harry and I can take the cloak if something turns out wrong. At the worst case scenario you can apparate us back home dad. What do say?"

My dad was sick of staying in this house. Harry looked at me as if I was crazy. My dad seemed to consider it.

"How will we escape from here without anyone noticing?" asked my dad. I could tell from his thoughts that he would follow me whatever my answer was.

"We can ask Fred and George for help to distract their mom and then we're free." I explained quickly.

"This is way too dangerous..." started Harry.

"Nothing is going to happen to Sirius, Harry. We would be out of the alley as soon as we notice something odd. I promise you. I just want to see it. It is my first time I could really visit England." I tried to convince him very much I took a lower and slower voice. I had move toward him and made my eyes huge. I could see him gulping. "Plus, Dad would go crazy someday if he never leaves this place. I think it would be better to try and found him another place to visit or to stay when he is overwhelmed with his childhood memories." I added more serious than I was for the visit.

"Honey I can take care of myself you don't have to worry about that." Declared my dad trying to reassure me.

"As if! Anyway, I found some other houses at the countryside and arranged some visit for today. We could only go and dream about when we would have a better home Dad. What do you think?"

I read his thoughts. I couldn't help myself he was petrified and I couldn't see if he was happy or angry. He was touched I had noticed how he dreaded that house. He was daydreaming Harry him and me living in a big mansion with my mom and siblings. He seemed lost in wonderful fantasies were our lives were happy and careful. I saw James and Lily coming by to fetch Harry out and me having trouble saying goodbye to him. James made fun of me for being such in love with Harry's looks. And Lily argued I was only smart going for the best boy there was. Sirius was cringing of how they talk about his baby girl.

"Ana, Sirius? What is going on?" Asked Harry. His voice seemed scared and it brings us back from the cruel memory. My dad was sad I had seen his fantasies because I was enough for him to be happy. Harry was freaking out.

"What happened to the both of you? You seemed like you were far away and you didn't hear me the three time I called your names. Are you okay?"

"Yeah totally you just easily scarred dude. Are we going to visit houses?" I questioned my dad for the second time.

"Yes, it would be fun! Let's go and find Fred and George"

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews and you favourite and follow. It means a lot to me. Don't hesitate to let a comment. I really love this community.**

 **What is it going to happen. Would they be in trouble for sneaking out? Soon it would be the time to go to Hogwarts! Which house Ana would be in?**

 **Have a great night all of you! 3**


	6. Chapter six : Hogwarts

The moment we arrived at Diagon Alley, I knew I made the best decision ever. Padfoot was running happily in circle near us. Harry laughed about Sirius' silly behaviour. They were both happier than they had seemed for a while. Harry wasn't thinking about Dumbledore or the fact that he wasn't chosen to be prefect at all.

"Okay" I said cheerfully. "We only need some new books and a few uniforms since I never..." "been to Hogwarts" Harry finished. "Yeah we know you're only telling us that like five times a day lately" he laughed rolling his eyes. "Come on let's go then." We shopped happily all day. The library really fascinated me. They're wasn't that many books in the one I went to in Canada. I spent a lot of time there and bought a lot of books and Harry was making fun of me.

"You know we're going to school right? You already will be pretty busy reading school books so what is all of that pile of books? I hope you plan on having fun at a point..."

"Because you're a illiterate dork doesn't mean I am..." I replied interrupting him. We fight for a while all the way to the clothes store. There was a lot of gorgeous clothes there and I almost bought them all. I tried on a lot of things so much that Harry and Patmol seemed bored both seated in front of the changing room.

I finished buying my dress robes than we went visiting the house I found online and visit them with Sirius human once again but glamoured into looking different from a mass murderer. He bought a tiny cottage next to the sea in Scotland on the first sight. The Muggle was explaining him that he need to see the inside first and go compare with other house and price but Dad said he wanted to move now and needed this week. They found an agreement for the buy to be faster if he paid more. We were now having a beach house and I couldn't believe it. Neither did Harry and Dad. We were sitting on the beach and eating lunch together chatting happily.

"This is way better than Grimmault's place! Thanks for the idea cub." He told me looking young and happy. "I could come here everytime I need a break. I already put good ward on this house I would be safe."

We spent the afternoon playing in the beach and bathing in the sea. Sirius made swimming suits appeared and games. This was the best day ever. I won every game except in the beach but I kept losing the game where you have to plunge the head of the other one into the see. Harry was very smug about that saying "Only tall ones can win, shorty" Dad was laughing all the times telling us happy story about our family or Harry's going on holiday together once. Lily was livid because it was too dangerous and Harry said "I said that too at first" looking proud to be like his mum in a world where everyone told him he looked like his dad. But then they all had so much fun it was worth the risk. That was exactly what this day was about. When the sun started to set we knew we really had to go back to Grimmault's Place. But before that, Sirius told us both seriously.

"Everytime you need to, you can always come here. If there is a big troubble in school or something just use the Gryffindor fireplace and I would be there. There is no solving mysteries alone this year alright Harry? We are a family now. If there is anything weird, I am there and this is your home as much as mine." He promised looking at us both than hugging us.

Then we used the fireplace to go back. That's when hell started. Mrs Weasley was furious but so was Mr Weasley fury who was surprising and mad me freak even more. But the absolute worst was Moony's stare when he saw us. He was disappointed in us. "I can believe you did that. You didn't even thought of how scared we will be" He said lowly and coldly before going up.

Than Dumbledore came and only asked to see me looking cold and in a hurry. As if he knew it was my idea all along. Than he surprised me. As soon as we were alone in the kitchen he was smiling genuinely at me.

"That was a good idea Ana. Buying a safe house from muggle before the war started. Choosing a house near Hogwarts so your dad will be closer and feel more include. Making this house supper safe with appropriate wards. I know you were smart but this is a genius idea. Eventhough you went behind my back witch is not something you can do again. That is why I had to look mad before talking to you. I know your dad was going to do something foolish if he was stuck here all year. Now you gave him a place where he can go when he needs to breathe thank you for dealing with that."

He paused after his fast talk. Looking happy once again but raising from his seat. "I need to talk to your dad, Remus and you now can you fetch them for me please?"

I agree with a grin and race out of the kitchen then hit my father hard because he was right in front of the staircase.

"Sorry daddy" I apologized in a rush telling him to go and see Dumbledore.

I continued my race until the highest floor I knew where Moony will be. I was right he was in front of my dad's Hippogriff, Buck.

"Hey Moony" I began softly but he interrupted me.

"I know what you're going to say young lady and it won't work. You didn't have to do any of that for your dad. It is our job to take care of you not the opposite. You can runaway recklessly like that everytime someone is sad like Harry this morning and doing everything to make them feel better..." He was going to continue for awhile but I stopped him.

"Hum sorry to interrupt Moony but..."

"No you have to listen until the end" He continued going closer to me. He seemed too sad and worried and I forgot the hurry Dumbledore was in and listen to everything he said. Than dad came into the room.

"Hey guys Dumbledore is waiting to talk to us. He is in a rush so this godfather/goddaugther talks can wait."

As we rushed down the stairs Moony was grumpy.

"You could have warned me, Ana" He groaned unhappily.

"I tried" I replied in a little voice. I didn't know how to react with a mad godfather it was scary.

"Alright" said Dumbledore as we arrived. "I wanted to talk to you about Ana's great idea of buying a safe house before the war and ask you both to live there to be closer to the children while they are away. And also I want the both of you to train Ana one weekend or two every month. I know I could be the one doing it but it would be better for the three of you to spent some time together. Plus I would like for you two to make the wards stronger. Can I count on you for that?"

"Of course" said dad happily.

Moony took more time to think that said yes.

"Alright now. You already know that Ana is a legimen and an occlumen right? Well what I would like to discuss..."

"She's a what? You knew" asked Remus. I tried to disappear from shame. I haven't been talking to him. Dad and I we nodded feeling ashamed. "We will have a lot to talk about later" said Remus looking even more pissed than before.

Dumbledore said he would like for me to try and shield Harry witch led to a huge debate because Dad and Remus said it was already asking a lot of work for me to skipped a class to be near Harry. But this was another level it could tire me out and have huge consequences on my health to be doing something while I slept. I had agreed immediately at whitch had Remus and Dad seemed even more convinced it was a bad idea. At the end, after two hours of the adult talking they agreed I could only try at Hogwarts for a month and see how I felt after that. Then Dumbledore left. Dad and Remus was now talking to me about the risks I could take to protect the people I love as long as I was safe. It was a tiring conversation and at some point Mrs Weasley knocked on the door.

"Sorry to bother you three but it's almost midnight and Ana should go to bed." she reminded my Dad. He said a of course and the three of them bid me goodnight.

When I arrived to my room Harry was wide awake.

"Are you alright? Are you in trouble? What did Dumbledore and Moony said? Are they still mad?" he asked super fast taking both my hand into his looking at me with a worried stare.

"No, no I'm not in trouble neither are you. Moony and Dumbledore aren't pissed anymore. I just had a long lecture about..." I stopped to let a huge yawn out and Harry drag me to my bed. "I have to change first, Harry" I said yawning again. He made me sat at the top of my bed.

"I know" He replied gently giving me my nightgown. "I won't looked don't worry."

We were both into my bed a minute later looking at the ceiling. I was falling asleep but Harry wasn't tired.

"It was the best day of my life today or one of the best" he declared looking back at me with a grin.

"You like having a lecture from everyone at the same time? I would remember that" I said sarcastically.

"As if Black" he responded rolling his eyes. "Plus nobody lectured me everyone you were the culprit". he said bitterly as if he wanted to have a lecture as well.

"So I am the official bad guy now?" I asked exhausted. "Plus that's not why you didn't get a lecture. Everyone is worried about you for not having a normal childhood. They were all simply happy you get to live a little today."

"What?" He responded, surprised. "How... Where did you heard that."

"I didn't heard it but it's there in the open you know. Sirius and Remus feels guilty for having to let you into that hateful house every holiday. Mrs Weasley is really mad you are hungry there. They won't lecture you because they feel it's their fault you are so reckless when you have a bit of liberty."

"Oh" he said quietly. I had heard in his thoughts what he thought the no lecture treatment was about. I just had to reassure him because they all loved him like family it wasn't that they didn't dare they juste understand his bad action. I felt him relax next to me. "It really was the best day then" he concluded smiling next to me. "Guess what we missed by staying here, Ana?"

"What?" I answered leaning toward him as a reflex.

"The party of Ron and Hermione because they are prefect now." He announced happily. "I was a little sad not to be picked and I'm glad I didn't had to pretend otherwise for a whole party"

I knew he was sad but I thought I wouldn't tell me. He always stayed silent when something bother him. This new sharing habit was a nice surprise.

"I don't get why you're sad about that." I confessed silently leaning backwards this time. "I mean sure the part about being picked I get it but you hate the attention and I heard Hermione talk about it a hundred time and it only seemed like a grueling task. I mean having to patrol at night, being obliged to behave and to notice when something bad happen... That's too much responsibility for someone when you could have fun instead!" I argued.

"Yes but there is the prefect bathroom which is amazing." He said dreaming with his eyes open leaning forward.

"How so you know what that is isn't that a surprise for the prefect? Hermione said that there was a surprise but she didn't know witch..."

"Ooh I haven't told you before!" he said taking my hands into pulling me to him looking excited.

"No you haven't and calm down Potter or Mrs Weasley is going to come and see what's happening here." I replied taking my hands back and pulling them onto his shoulder trying to shoot him up a bit.

"Alright." he said his eyes were still shining and he took one of my hand back into his playing with my fingers distractingly while he explain. "Well imagine a big pool but without all the muggle's stuff into it with bubbles and soap of all color aspect and form and a warm nice water all around and..." I got lost in his voice I didn't listen to the story of the egg anymore. His notice was low but passionate and his eyes were bright and so close. All I could think about was how beautiful he was and how he was almost caressing my hand than at some point he was telling an horrifying story about Ron into a lake and I was chocked. We talk and talk about the tournament. He said the worst part was the ball where he had to invite a girl to dance but couldn't invite Cho because she was already with Cedric. I teased him a lot about it how he could beat a dragon but can't invite a girl to a dance. He said girls were worst than dragon they giggled in groups and talk in whispered whenever he went. He talked all night and when the sun came up we fall asleep right next to each other my hand still in his.

We were in trouble again. I could feel it there was quick steps on the stairs and voice were calling Harry. I did what I did on instinct only, waking him up and transformed magically and wandlessly into jeans and a shirt and mine too. He was looking at me funny but got the message and we were both seated by the window casually talking by the time Sirius arrived.

"Oh Harry you're there." He said out of breath. "I told Molly you'd be there but she was freaking out after our yesterday's run who could blame her." he added looking at me thinking "I knew what you have done we said you helped him in Hogwarts in two different bed." His thoughts seemed mad and he said out loud. "Can I have a word with Ana please?"He asked Harry. I gave Harry a look who meant no don't go. He left the room anyway saying a confuse of course. Dad started talking as soon as the door closed.

"I know you wouldn't listen. Come on look at yourself you both have huge bags under your eyes. You both are cranky like when you just awakes. I said in two different beds I know you can do it the rooms are right next to each other in Hogwarts. Trust me I know"

"First ewww dad. Second of all and what if I'm not in Gryffindor? What if the only time I could help is when I'm here. You and Moony seemed convinced I would be a Gryffindor but no one else is dad!" I argued feeling self-conscious. I heard a lot of Slytherin from the people coming here. They were all convinced I wouldn't be a gryffin and my dad was the first I confess my fears to. His face soften and he exhaled.

"That's okay if you're not a Gryffindor, cub. I was not was my family wanted me to be and trust me sometimes it's for the best to be different. I would still love you." He muttered solemnly.

"I know I read the book about our family they are all Slitherin. I just... Harry said..."

"I don't think Harry would stop liking you only because you're in a different house. You both are inseparable. Don't worry about it I see how strongly you two are linked. It won't stopped because something that silly."

I looked away unconvinced.

"You can't be sure about that dad." I muttered feeling my eyes watered.

"I can be sure you're good. That I know! I'm sure even." he said taking me in his arms. "Whatever happens honey you're someone good. Now go back to bed I can see you're tired I would tell the other you don't feel good enough to clean today." he said looking at me. "Plus you're still in pyjamas so that's settle."

"How do you know dad?" I asked looking at my perfectly transformed clothes.

"I was young before you cub." He laughed going out of my room.

"Ew again" I said making him laughed louder.

At the end of the day I was still my rooms reading some book in my bed when Mrs Weasley knocked and came with a food tray. It was nice being lazy for once. Harry came early in my room and buy the door. He didn't even knocked and got in like it was his room which is probably was his well part of it.

"Hey Black! Everyone said your sick down there but you seemed fine this morning... I just came to check how you were I guess." He said looking worried he sat next to me on my bed and put a cold hand on my forehead. "You're so hot" He said, worried.

"I know I'm beautiful, Potter but hot is a controversial word." I joked observing as his eyes lit up and his cheeks got pink.

"I meant your forehead Black."

"It's not even hot it's your hand who is freaking cold Potter."

"No it's your forehead Ana. You look sick."

"Top ten things that are nice to hear" I said trying to be cheerful but failing. I was exhausted.

"Come on try to be serious for once."

"That's my dad, Harry" I replied than laughed alone while Harry seemed even more concerned.

"I'm going to get your dad you seem weird." He said his forehead creasing and making a motion to get up. I stopped him by taking his hand and muttering stay in a little voice.

"Only if you tell me what's wrong." he said sternly.

"I am just tired that's all. I feel exhausted and I can't sleep." I honestly was worn out. I was stressed about going to Hogwarts. He said with me until I fell asleep.

The day of the return to Hogwarts I was freaking out and my dad noticed immediately and promised to go with us to the train station. Nobody but Harry and me was happy about it. There was a plan for how to walk until the train and who was there to gard us. The stress of Mad eye Moody wasn't helping me to relax. But all the way to the station I heard my father thoughts encouraging me. "You'll have a great year, cub, you'll see. Don't worry about the sorting you'll be alright. I see you in two weeks anyway." He was thinking about how good the food was there and how fun the school were. When we got there I didn't want to leave my dad and I was petting him between his dog's ears. Harry was looking sad too. Dad got on both of his back foots and got up and put his front foots on both of us.

"I'll miss you very much Padfoot" I said in a voice that broke a little at the name. Harry only nodded and pet him back. We bidded the others goodbye and than got on the train.

"We better find good seats" offered Harry.

"We can't" said Hermione "but you two go ahead and save us some seats we will come back later after... You know"

Then they were gone. Harry seemed off as if he didn't notice I was still there so I take his arm. "Come on we need to sit" I reminded him. He simply nodded and took his arm back. We found one place that didn't were completely full but there was a girl in there with long blond hair.

"Can we sit here with you please?" I asked with a big smile trying to seem nice. I wanted to make friends in my new school.

This girl was weird. She had cabbage earing and was reading her magazine upside down. But when she looked up from it she had a nice warming smile and gentle eyes. She told us of course and I introduced myself and Harry.

"I knew him, you're quite famous, you know." She responded awkwardly. "And you are new here right? I am Luna Lovegood" She said turning to me. Her blue eyes were kind but sending awkward vibes I liked her immediately. We chatted for a while. Harry didn't participate at all he seemed to be brooding. Then two other person came by the door.

"Hi guys! Can we sit with you?" Ginny was asking.

"Sure" I said at the same time as Luna. Harry was still silent I was wondering what was wrong with him.

"Hi" I said to the boy who entered with Ginny. "I am Ana" I said cheerfully. I was happy to talk with new people.

The boy was named Neville. He told us a story about a new plant he got and I was fascinated. I loved herbolodgy. Then at some point the plant set her defense mode and cover us up with puss. Neville apologized profusely while Ginny, Luna and I were laughing. That's when a beautiful girl busted in and send us a nasty look then smile at Harry.

"Hi Harry! I came to tell you hello but it seems like it's a bad time to greet you." She said sending us a shaming look. Who was that judgy girl?

"Well see you later then I'm leaving you with your friends"

This girl said friends like it was a nasty word with a frown on her face.

From the blush on Harry's face, I guessed this was the Cho girl he talked me about. He seemed even broodier after that as if it was possible. That behaviour made me thinking he found us not cool enough to hangout with him. His thoughts told the same story as his eyes. I was deeply saddened by that fact. Hermione was right hearing people thoughts was a burden. I tried getting a grip on myself and restarted a conversation with the people in here. They all seemed really nice and I didn't care if Harry wasn't approving. The conversation was really interesting and I was having fun.

At some point Hermione and Ron came sitting with us. Harry seemed in a lighter mood then. They told us some things and rumours about people I didn't know and I didn't care and stopped listening. Then we arrived at the castle and we split up Ron, Hermione, Harry and me stayed together.

"You were obliged to sit with her, really?" he said in a moaning tone. "She's so weird and now that everyone saw us with her we would be found weird too"

"That's true look at how she read that thing" replied Hermione in a mean way.

"Hey come on guys that's not cool she's a nice girl." I defended her strongly.

"That's because you haven't befriended the people who are cool" Harry said coldly.

"What is your problem?" I asked feeling mad about his brooding and mean attitude.

"Well if you haven't choose that compartment, maybe we could have hangout with people I like more."he said bitterly.

I rolled my eyes out and started feeling disappointed with him.

"I didn't forced you coming with me. But please go along with your own friends. I will catch you up later when you won't be embarrassed by me anymore."

I said quickly than followed a call that said the first years and Ana Black. The castle was beautiful and the black lake was too but I was in a foul mood so I didn't appreciate it fully.

I was scared as hell when I arrived in the Great Hall I was way taller than the kids surrounded me. Then we got to the sorting there was a hat singing which was weird. Everyone was looking at me it seemed. I was self-conscious.

When it was my turned trying on the hat the room got silent hearing my name. Then the hat talked to me in my head.

"Lots of courage... Lots of intelligence too. You're someone deeply loyal as well. But your ambition could get you far... That's a tough call you are. I will said you'll do best in... SLITHERIN!"

He shouted the last word and I was petrified as the green table cheered for me. I got up and sat next to a girl. What a messy day.


End file.
